Worlds Apart
by EnigmaZZ
Summary: When something goes amiss with his warp ring, Scourge is sent spiraling into another dimension. Amy sees a hedgehog similar to Sonic, Sonic sees another Faker, and Tails is confused by all of this blatant hostility. Universe Crossover.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, everything belongs to their respective owners._

Chapter 1:

...

The world around him was dark, an endless mass of nothingness that seemed to swallow him completely whole. It were as if time had stood still, the black world seemingly frozen in space forever. His limp body hovered idly in place, never moving nor turning once. The only sign of life in the empty dimension was his low, heavy breathing and the slight tremor of his pale lips. Another twitch soon followed, and then a full-fledged grimace tugged at his mouth. In that exact moment, the world began speed up again, brutally shattering the peaceful illusion of a dream.

As he finally came back into consciousness, pain erupted through his side, searing and unrelenting. The agonizing throbs reverberated throughout his body, effectively gaining a quick reaction. His dull, blue eyes snapped open abruptly, bloodshot and fatigued from lack of sleep. Painstakingly slow, they traveled down to where the wound was located, and the remaining light in his eyes slowly diminished. Sonic had gotten him good this time.

Whether it had been an accident or not, the cut was pretty deep. And although he hated to admit it, he couldn't even blame Sonic for his current situation either. Instead of the warp ring transporting him to safety, he'd indirectly doomed himself to a fate worse than prison. It was kind of ironic, actually. He'd never really thought about death, being someone who considered himself near-invincible; it just wasn't something that a king such as himself thought about. But to go out choking on his own blood, now _that_ was pathetic. Especially when he realized that the gang back home would eventually hear of his laughable fight with Blue.

He wanted to insult, punch, and let his anger out on any poor weakling unfortunate enough to cross his path, but it appeared that he was in no condition to do so at the moment. Which only seemed to make him all the more angrier. If he ever made it out of this alive—wait no, _when_ he made it out of this alive, Sonic would be in for the beat down of his life. He'd make the overgrown furball _pay_ for putting him in such a vulnerable position. _Weakness_ was one of the things he despised _most_.

Before he could ponder his next plan of action, the sudden shadow of an object to the left caught the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed, and he slowly turned to get a better look at it, as to not cause another wave of pain to assault his body. Through his tinted shades, he couldn't make out what the shadow _was_, but now that he could actually _see_ it, a dreadful realization was beginning to form in the back of his mind. Whatever the thing was, it was flying _straight_ towards him.

Even with all of his super speed, Scourge was unable to dodge the flying hammer aimed directly for his head. It hit it's target, almost instantly knocking him into deep unconsciousness once more. The last thing he registered was a faint, feminine gasp before he was pulled back into the black oblivion.

...

Amy's hands immediately flew to her mouth in horror, and she attempted to stifle the strangled cry that briefly slipped past her lips. The deafening _thump _of her hammer hitting the hedgehog's head and the accompanied _thud _of said hedgehog hitting the ground echoed over and over throughout her mind, guilt overwhelming her. She honestly hadn't known that there was anyone else in the large clearing, it had just been her and Sonic up until a few seconds ago. Though apparently, she'd been wrong and now an innocent civilian had gotten hurt because of _her!_

Her feet began to move on their own accord, grass crunching audibly beneath her heels as she rushed over towards the motionless body that lay ahead. Her face paled even further when she noticed the severe gash on his right side, wide open and gruesome. Shivers ran down her spine at the sight, and she forced herself to glance away in order to search for any other injuries. Luckily, it seemed that his red glasses had taken most of the damage from her hammer. Granted, they were dented and cracked, but it wasn't anything that Tails couldn't easily fix. With that in mind, she began to gently remove the shades—and instantly stilled.

It was strange, to see another hedgehog that looked so much like Sonic. If not for the green color of his fur and the questionable scars across his chest, she would have mistaken him for her sweetheart. Amy knew she shouldn't have been shocked to see another Sonic lookalike again, but she hadn't expected this stranger to be so similar to Sonic. Too bad she wouldn't be able to properly introduce herself without him already having a bad impression of her.

Shaking off her surprise, she removed his glasses, and deposited them safety into her purse. With Sonic long gone, it seemed as though she'd have to carry the hedgehog back to her house herself. Once back home, she could find her medical kit and finally clean up that nasty wound properly. Then, she would also need to clear some space on her couch for him to rest on while in recovery. Oh, and while she was at it, she could make him some of her special soup for when he's feeling better, too! It had been so long since she last had company, this was going to be great!

Amy smiled at the thought and gathered the stranger into her arms. He was cold to the touch, which definitely wasn't a good sign. She needed to get him back home, and fast! If her companion suffered even more because of her, she wouldn't be able to bear the weight of the guilt. This was the least she could do for him...

With that, she turned and left, stumbling only once.

...

When the pink hedgehog was reduced to only a small speck in the distance, a dark and chilling chuckle unexpectedly began to resound throughout the empty meadow. An ominous presence then proceeded to step out from the obscure shadows of the forest, a terrible aura surrounding him. His steps were slow and deliberate, eventually coming to a standstill near the small patch of grass that Scourge had previously been lying on. As the pieces of his plan slowly began to fall into place, the figure smirked manically, insanity glinting through his eyes.

...

_A/N: This will be a type of drabble series (meaning chapters will usually be about a thousand words), but with a plot that eventually comes together in the end. It deals with Scourge (archieverse) being transported into Amy's universe (gameverse) via a problem with his warp ring. _


End file.
